This invention relates to the manufacture of gasoline, distillate and lubricant range hydrocarbons from olefins. In particular, a feedstock containing one or more lower olefins is converted in the presence of acidic crystalline zeolite ZSM-48 to heavier aliphatic hydrocarbons.
Conversion of olefins to gasoline and/or distillate products is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,978 and 4,021,502 wherein gaseous olefins in the range of ethylene to pentene, either alone or in admixture with paraffins, are converted into an olefinic gasoline blending stock by contacting the olefins with a catalyst bed made up of a ZSM-5 type zeolite. U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,644 discloses the conversion of C.sub.5-10 olefins over ZSM-5 to produce higher boiling products including a 650.degree. F.+ lube fraction. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,992 the operating conditions for the Mobil Olefin to Gasoline/Distillate (MOGD) process for selective conversion of C.sub.3 + olefins to mainly aliphatic hydrocarbons is disclosed. In a related manner, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,062 and 4,211,640 disclose a process for converting olefins to gasoline components. From U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,397,827 and 4,423,021 it is known that ZSM-48 is useful, inter alia, for the conversion of alcohols, e.g., methanol, to hydrocarbon.